


Dramatic Dance

by crab2



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic), Purple Hyacinth Webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crab2/pseuds/crab2
Summary: When Kieran learns of a ball in celebration of the officers of Ardhalis, he can't help but wonder if a certain read headed officer will be attending.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Dramatic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI this is not Redcliff's ball, just some random celebration of the officers of Ardhalis for the sake of a Lauki moment (which I think is a justified reason for a ball but I digress). The fake dating arc also hasn't happened yet in this because the fic makes more sense without it lol. Enjoy!

Kieran straightened his sleeves and shrugged on his suit jacket. He stole a glance at himself in the mirror before he headed out the door of his apartment, his signature smirk painted on his face. He had great expectations for the night.

\--------------------------------  
Two weeks ago  
\--------------------------------

Kieran entered the break room of the Eleventh Precinct quietly. He stalked across the room to the coffee maker on the counter and poured himself a cup. He had definitely needed it, as was demonstrated by the shadows beneath his eyes. Kieran hadn't been able to sleep the night prior, and he had no idea why. And, he had convinced himself, if a certain, red haired officer had popped into his mind more than a few times throughout the night, that was entirely irrelevant.

"Good morning, White!" Kieran jumped and whirled around to find Wiliam Hawkes, sipping on his own cup of coffee as he filled out some paperwork at the small table in the corner. 

"Oh! Good morning Lieutenant! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there when I came in." Kieran had muttered nervously. Will waved off his apology with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry about it, we all have those mornings. I hope I'm not bothering you, I just had to get out of the office for a little while. It's a little chaotic this morning, or at least, more so than usual. Sergeant Ladell refuses to leave Lauren alone about dresses for the ball and I needed a quiet place to catch up on some forms." Will gestured to the stack of papers beside him before he continued filling out whatever he was working, completely oblivious to Kieran's confusion. 

Dresses? The ball? Kieran blinked and took a deep gulp of coffee before he set it down beside him and tilted his head.

"Ah, forgive my interruption Hawkes, but um… a ball?" Kieran inquired. Will glanced back up and sat back in his chair, the paperwork pushed off to the side. He nodded to the chair beside him and Kieran took it as an invitation to take a seat. Such openness was almost foreign to him, but Kieran managed to shake off his surprise and sat down. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're new! Every year, the city throws a ball in celebration of all the officers of Ardhalis. Most everyone goes, even officer Randall. It's a great time! You should come! It'll be a great way for you to get to know everyone better." Kieran considered the offer. He entertained the golden eyes that flashed in his mind for only a second before he replied.

"Everyone comes?" He asked over the rim of his mug as he took another sip. Will nodded with a kind smile.

"Someone in particular you're hoping of seeing?" The Lieutenant asked with a raised brow. Kieran nearly choked on his drink before he placed the mug down on the table and leaned backwards in his chair.

"Of course not!" Kieran denied with a false chuckle, even as he knew that if Lauren had been there, she would have heard his lie. Will grinned and Kieran knew that he didn't believe him for a second. The Lieutenant was certainly more perceptive than Kieran had first thought him to be. 

"Oh of course not, forgive my assumption. So, will you consider coming?"

"Hmmm… well I suppose I can try to make it…"

"Wonderful! I'll get you the details." And with that, Will gathered his paperwork and coffee and made for the door. He patted Kieran's shoulder as he passed, and Kieran was left sitting in the breakroom with his coffee, as thoughts of Lauren Sinclair flashed through his mind.

\--------------------------------  
Present day  
\--------------------------------

Kieran entered the main hall of the event center and scanned the crowd of officers as they mingled and drifted into the ballroom. He was unable to find who he had been searching for, and so, moved on into the grand ballroom. The tall ceiling arched high above the crowd and lights glittered from all throughout the room, illuminating smiles and the faces of laughing partygoers. Tables surrounded the expansive dance floor and a long bar bordered the far wall. An upbeat, jazzy song filled the air and set the mood. Kieran made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey as he settled in to wait. His eyes fixed on the main door. 

Soon after Kieran took his seat, the main entrance filled with the figures of three familiar officers. Heads all throughout the hall turned, and Kieran swore he stopped breathing. Both Will and Kym were in suits, although Kym's neckline was significantly lower than his, and they flanked Lauren as they entered the ballroom together. She was absolutely breathtaking, in a beautiful black gown with a low neckline, a collar of fabric connecting the two shoulder pieces, and a loose tuul skirt that flowed behind her. Half the men in the room were bewitched, Kieran included. 

Lauren's head was turned to laugh at something Kym had said. Kieran wanted to get drunk off that laugh. Will caught his eye and waved with a grin as he led the two women in the direction of the bar. 

"Evening, Kieran! How wonderful that you made it," the Lieutenant exclaimed in greeting. Kieran stood from his seat to welcome the officers.

"I'm glad I could come. The nights only just begun and I can already tell this is going to be fun!" Kym smiled and laughed at Kieran's response. 

"Oh you have no idea. These things always get wild by the end of the night." 

"Oh I'm sure. You both look lovely tonight, by the way." Kieran complimented, and if he happened to make extra eye contact with Lauren with his statement, then what of it? Lauren grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"They do, don't they?" Kieran glanced over to find Will, a smirk plastered on his face. He winked and turned to the bar. 

Am I getting wingmanned by my superior officer right now? Kieran barely had time to ponder this thought before he was drawn back out of his head by the officers beside him.

"What would you all like to drink?" Will inquired as he leaned casually against the bar. 

"I'll have a scotch, and a champagne for the lovely lady." At this Kym gestured to Lauren with a smile. Lauren laughed and returned the look teasingly.

"Oh you know me so well, Kym!" 

"Don't I just?" The two broke into another fit of laughter and Will turned to Kieran.

"Anything to drink, Kieran?"

"Oh I already ordered. Much appreciated though, Lieutenant." Kieran raised his whiskey to Will and took a seat beside him. Kym settled in next to him, Lauren to her right, and they both took sips from their fresh drinks. Kieran managed to stop himself from staring and turned forward, not missing the sly grin aimed at him by Will.

The four enjoyed their drinks and chatted about the event and work for some time, before they were interrupted by the sound of the music slowing as it transitioned into slower, more classical songs. 

"Looks like the slow dances are beginning," Will observed with a chuckle. Kym let out a mock gasp and stood from her seat, extending her hand to Lauren. 

"And so they are! My darling Lauren, would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?" 

"Hmmmmm...I suppose so, Sergeant Ladell," Lauren replied after a short pause of false consideration. She slipped her hand into Kym's and set her drink down. Kym jokingly gave a bow and said,

"Shall we, my dear?"

"We shall!" And the two made their way to the dance floor. Kieran stared on in confusion. 

That was...strange, he thought as he took another sip from his glass. He turned back to face Will upon hearing a small laugh escape him.

"Oh don't mind them, Kieran. It's something of an inside joke of theirs, a tradition even. They find it immensely amusing."

"Why, may I ask, do they find it so amusing, Lieutenant?"

"Oh it's a funny story. Being the chief of police's niece, Lauren used to get asked to about a million dances at these things, to the point where she never really got the chance to enjoy them. So, one year, she decided to refuse everyone's offers of a dance in favor of Kym's, and she hasn't danced with anyone else at one of these events since. Once in a while an officer will still try his luck, thinking that he'll be the lucky one to earn a dance with the beautiful Lauren Sinclair. It's rather entertaining, actually." Will chuckled and went in for another sip of his drink. Kieran raised his eyebrows and turned to observe the pair of officers on the dance floor as they waltzed to the music.

"Is that so?" 

"It is."

"How interesting."

"Getting ideas, White?"

"I suppose you could say that." Kieran couldn't help but remember the time he had danced with Lauren as Lune. He hadn't realized then, what a rarity the dance had been, but now he was determined to experience it again. And, if it happened to be in front of all the other officers, then that was just an added bonus.

Eventually, Kym led Lauren back to the bar and the two reclaimed their seats in a flurry of laughter and teasing. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" Kieran inquired with a grin.

"Oh very much so!" Kym laughed and leaned into Lauren's shoulder. Will met Kieran's eye and gave him a look that said "don't mess this up." He stood and offered his arm to Kym.

"Sergeant, would you like a dance?" Kym glanced over at Kieran and seemed to understand his plan.

"But of course, William!" And with that the pair moved towards the dance floor. With a final look over his shoulder, Will disappeared into the crowd. 

Kieran was going to have to remember to thank him tomorrow.

"Well then, Mon Amour. Looks like it's just the two of us now."

"So it would seem." Lauren's eyes glittered in the light of the room and Kieran felt as if she was a magnet, inexplicably drawing him towards her. Out of the corner of his eye, Kieran noticed a dark haired officer from the Fifth Precinct as he began to make his way determindley over to Lauren, almost definitely about to ask for a dance.

Not a chance, Kieran thought with a smirk. Kieran rose and extended his hand. He felt the eyes of nearly all the men in the vicinity on him. He knew they all expected him to get turned down, but he had other plans.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Lauren grinned at him, and he knew she had noticed the echo of what he had asked her all those nights ago.

"Well I do know he's a wonderful dancer." And, to the surprise of everyone watching, she slid her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out onto the ballroom floor. Kieran felt the envious stares of half the police force boring into his back as they began their dance, and heard the whispers that rippled out from them like waves. 

"I hear you don't entertain many suitors with your hand on the dance floor."

"Only you, Subordinate," she shot back with a quicksilver grin.

"And Kym," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"And Kym."

"Honestly I'm surprised she hasn't been jumped outside the ballroom yet. You seem to be quite the commodity tonight." 

"Ah but they're all rather terrified of Kym. Word of her marksmanship has spread far from the Eleventh. If you're going to worry about anyone getting jumped for dancing with me, you ought to worry about yourself."

Kieran considered the glares of some of the other officers from around the room, and heard a whisper or two inquiring about how he had managed such a feat as earning a dance with Lauren Sinclair.

"Oh I think I can take them." Lauren laughed and rested her forehead against his chest. They continued to sway to the music, and Kieran fervently hoped that she would not notice the blush that had appeared on his face at her closeness. Far too soon for Kieran's taste, the song came to an end and Lauren began to pull away.

"Ah, well I suppose I should go freshen up."

Kieran grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Are you sure? You look rather beautiful to me just as you are." Kieran took great satisfaction in the blush that rose to her cheeks. He knew that she heard the truth in his statement, and that only made it all the better. She looked away to try to hide her flustered expression. Kieran chuckled and continued on hopefully.

"Alright then, go freshen up. Maybe we can enjoy another dance upon your return?" 

"We'll see, Subordinate." She slid out of his arms and waved over her shoulder to him as she made her way to the women's room. Kieran smiled softly at her retreating form from the dance floor, and all he could think of as she walked away was how she hadn't said no.


End file.
